


in a better life.

by kamuis (RosarioIstheAntiChrist)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, im severa trash tbh, not really i lied, sort of happy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/kamuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe she couldn't get it right in this life.<br/>...but perhaps fate has given her another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a better life.

 i. of vanishing acts.

    It was a dark day when Robin decided to sacrifice herself to Grima. (Perhaps because Grima was so big she blocked out the sun).

   Of course, Chrom tried his best to change her mind, but Severa knew Robin better than anyone, and she knew nothing on earth would sway her decision, not even if Naga herself appeared to try and stop her.

   That was Robin for you, always so stubborn and selfless. But that was only half of the deciding factor in he decision. The rest was because Robin carried this guilt around her like a noose, and she blamed herself for everything wrong that ever happened.

   She blamed herself for Emmeryn, for her failures in stopping Grima, and for hurting so many people in her other lives. (Severa would try to convince the tactician that it wasn't her, that it was just some cruel incarnation who happened to resemble her, but Robin would just give a cold laugh, and flash her a half-hearted smile, her eyes saying that she wished she could believe that).

   And now that it's far too late to save her, Severa is left feeling numb. Ice crawls up her veins, and pierces her heart, leaving her feeling nothing. She wants to cry, but nothing spills out because she's just too shocked to move. Maybe she always saw this coming, maybe she knew that this was the only possible outcome today. (Oh, she knew alright, but she pushed it aside, like she did with most important things, never believing that there would be a day where Robin was _gone)._

After a few moments of feeling nothing at all, Severa falls to her knees, and goes into hysterics. 'Robin is gone, Robin is gone..' screams in her head over and over, leaving her wishing she could go back to feeling nothing at all. 

   Of course, Naga promised that there was a slight chance that Robin would come back, but Severa had this sinking feeling that she wouldn't. Robin wasn't that attached to everyone, only befriending a few people (Chrom, Lissa, and her, of course), because she preferred to stick to herself and her tactics, only interacting if she needed advice, or help on something. She never loved anyone (anyone except Severa, of course, but that was a secret she would take to the grave), and oh gods, Severa loved her. She would wait forever and ever if needed (and so she did).

 

ii. of new worlds.

   When Owain and Inigo told her about moving on to a new world to get a 'fresh start', she hesitated. Severa still hadn't seen any sign of Robin, and it's been 3 whole years. (Even Chrom, who had swore he would find her, stopped searching after only six months). But she felt something in her telling her to go, that it's what Robin would've wanted. 

   So she lept into her new life, taking on the name 'Luna'.

-

   It's a dark morning, when Luna's boss introduces her to her 'favorite sister'.

   Camilla says her name is Kamui, and she's around Luna's age, so it would be easier to 'befriend' each other. Luna didn't really feel like making new friends today, so she sighs, and reluctantly agrees to meet the new girl. But when she lays eyes upon the dragon girl, her jaw almost drops to the floor.

   She has the same flowing white hair as Robin, and is weirdly enough reading a book that she would be interested in. The mercenary clears her throat, trying to keep up her cold exterior so 'Lady Kamui' won't think she's acting any different.

   Camilla smiles, and introduces the two, stating that she'll hope her two 'best girls' will get along. Luna shakes hands with Kamui, and the second their hands touch, she feels sparks, and pulls her hand back quickly. The purple haired girl gives Luna a weird look, and for a second it seems Kamui recognizes her, but then her red eyes shut out her emotions.

   "I'm sorry, do I know you?"


End file.
